Kitty the New Witch
by Seredipity4evr
Summary: A story about a girl that you mostlikely have not heard of. She is in the world with no one but her friend. But what day something amazing happened and then she belonged to the world of Witches and Wizards. The adventure begins here. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Kitty. I am currently at the orphanage. My mom found out that I am a witch and was scared. So that's why I am here. FYI. But I am so happy today is a special say were families com in a look to see if they can find a child they want to adopt. Trust me right now I am praying that someone comes and adopts me. So I am going to find the best thing I own and put it on. Not that it is that great anyways but it is better than nothing.

"Hey Kitty are you nervous?" Molly said. She is like my best friend ever!. We have known each other since she came here. About 4 years ago.

To tell you the truth I was. I did not know what to think or what to do. I was nervous as heck. OMG….here they are. AHHHH the families are here. "You know what I don't really care anymore I will just go to my room and stay there till all of the families are gone" I said in an uneasy voice.

"But you have to" Molly said. "I can feel it. Today is going to be the day" she said confidently.

"Ok I trust that!" I said. O well here we go!

We were so excited we were about to scream but we didn't. We had to hold our selves back.

"OMG—they're here!" Molly said with uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

(In the lobby)

"Hello and welcome to the Bayside Orphanage. Feel free to look around by yourself." Rannie said. She is the head mistress here. "If you have any questions please come to me."

"Mom, can we go look now?" Hermione said. "I want a sister!"

"Ok "said Mrs. Granger.

"What about her?" Hermione said.

I can't believe it AHHHHHHHHHHH….sorry I am a little excited. She was looking at me! Yea!

"Mom can we adopt her." Hermione said with assurance.

"Well I guess so but we have to check every thing with Rannie. We need to check her records then we will see, ok. Keep looking, what about another child?" Mrs. Granger stated.

Another child what was she thinking I was the best! Well in my opinion at least.

"Sorry but I am not going to." Hermione said with assurance.

"Why not dear?" Mrs. Granger said in a confused voice.

"Because what if you and dad are fine with adopting her but I set my heart on another child I want as a brother or sister?" Hermione said.

"You have a point there. Let me go and talk with Rannie." Her mother said.

I am hoping that they can adopt me. I think right now the hardest thing is for me to wait! To bad I can't listen to the conversation they are having right now to see if they want to adopt me. But o well I guess it is better to have it be a surprise. I am going to tell Molly all I know about right now!

"Hey Molly!" I said excitedly

"What?" she said in a curious voice.

"There is a family that is here that wants to adopt me. I am so hoping that they will." I said in a nervous kind of way.

Be right back. She is coming out of Ronnie's office with some papers.

"Thank you very much I will have these papers signed in a little while." Mrs. Granger said.

"Hi my name is Hermione! What's yours?" She said to me.

"My, name is….is" I was so nervous that I forgot my name. that's not a god thing you know. "My name is…Kitty."

"Hi so how are you doing?" Hermione stated.

"I am good." I said to her.

We go into a conversation for a good while. Then she said something to me that I was nervous to answer but I did. She said…..

"So hopefully now we might be sisters, would you like that?" she said in an excited way.

"O boy would I, I have wanted a family for three years now I don't know what to say and things I so hope that we can be sisters!" I was so excited that I lost control of what I was saying and I think I made a fool of my self! But I will get over it!

"Are you a witch?" I said to her.

"Why do you say that? She said in a confused way.

"Well I know that I should not say this but I am one and I was just wondering if you were. That's all." I said in a worried kind of way. And I am also saying this because my mom got rid of me because of that and I want to make sure that your family won't get rid of me because of that.

"Dear, I have finished signing the papers help Kathryn get all pf her things." Mrs. Granger said.

"Ok mom!" Hermione said. "Common Kitty lets go to your room to get your things."


End file.
